


Dirty Shane

by Shitfish



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: A little tiny tinge of fluff at the end, Anal Sex, Cowboy AU, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Lube, Praise Kink, Smut, low-key dom/sub, s05e05 The Haunted Town Of Tombstone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitfish/pseuds/Shitfish
Summary: Shane and Ryan in Tombstone. What else is there to add?





	Dirty Shane

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys, galls and all of y'all!
> 
> So, I got inspired by the Tombstone episode and had written this some time ago already, but didn't post it because well... I had things. But hey, now I'm procrastinating from the actual work I have to do and so here ya go. A little Cowboy AU!... kind of. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy!

The day was hot and dry as a summer day in the Tombstone city could be. From time to time lazy blows of wind dragged sand from one side of the main street to another, otherwise, the calm of this midday was completely undisturbed. Some might think the town was dead, abandoned, turned into a ghost town. "Ridiculous" would snort Dirty Shane, the bartender and the owner of Tombstone's only Saloon. Then he'd put away the glass he just finished polishing, with a gentle smile he'd lean over the counter conspiratorially to say straight into the customer's face "Ghosts don't exist", his tone way too polite. Then maybe, as he'd be pouring the guy a drink he'd add "And this is obviously just the silence before the storm" Admittedly he would be right, that is if there would be anyone in the Saloon to comment on the heavy air hanging above the streets outside. But there was no one, the establishment stood as empty as those streets. So Shane just cleaned all of the glasses then proceeded calmly to wiping the counter with a not-so-white-anymore piece of white cloth. He hummed quietly to himself, looking thoughtful.

 

The lack of customers didn't worry him in the slightest, after all, it was the only Saloon bar in the town, they'll come eventually. More like he enjoyed the moment of silence. There was something incredibly soothing in this immobility. Most would probably disagree, saying it was rather straining to their nerves, all this tension floating in the air. Well, Dirty Shane begged to differ and took pride in his uncommon opinions. He was after all a free man, and so the last he could do was to know his own rights and profit from them fully. One of those rights was to have his own, strong opinion and doubt the credibility of everyone and everything he stumbled upon. Obviously enough, he truly relished in this one. He was well known for being an immense sceptic when it came to... well to practically everything, from simple ghosts to basic human feelings. Questioning so-called facts was his nature.

 

On the other hand, there was a range of things he's learned with time and from his own experience that he considered obvious. For example the fact that a silent midday meant a gunfight, which of course was prohibited in town - but who'd care about a detail like that? Then again it's not as if Shane had any reason to complain, a fight in town meant the Saloon will be bursting at the seams in the afternoon, and well what was good for the business was good for him.

 

Thus when he heard some shooting followed by random screams and sounds of general agitation, his only reaction was a knowing smirk. He was just about to head to the back to make some preparations when the saloon's door swung open.

Well, that was new.

Shane sized the customer, carefully as the latter confidently walked up to the counter. The guy wasn't tall, something about 5'10. Probably more like 5'9 but hey, Dirty Shane felt generous today. Therefore there shouldn't be anything imposing about this muscular but still pretty much small figure, at least not to Shane, as he himself was way above the average when it came to height. And yet he found himself completely stunned, frozen with his hands gripping the edge of the counter for some stability. There was something in the way the man smiled at him smugly taking Shane in with those dark eyes as he seated himself at the counter, that had Shane literally yelp inside. The man cleared his throat looking at Shane expectantly and the bartender finally snapped out of it. He smiled at the newcomer bright and wide,

"Hello, what'd ya like?"

"Whisky, no ice" said the man simply. His voice was barely a rumble, however, so distinctly steady in opposition to the excited shouts in the background. Then the man smiled showing his teeth a bit, which made Shane's knees go a little weak. He poured the guest a glass of whisky and deftly slide it on the top of the counter in the man's direction. The latter grabbed it, raising it in his palm while making a little appreciative movement with his head in Shane's direction before lifting the glass up to his mouth. The shiny liquid was being quickly gobbled down by the man, and Shane could help but stare at the moment of his Adam's apple, then his whole profile. There surely was something mesmerizing in him, all dressed in black, with his dark piercing eyes and soft olive skin. Something in his manner, something smug but appreciative in the way he was drying down the drink, glass mercilessly clasped in his strong grip.

 

The man finished his whisky and was now standing up. He beamed at Shane one last smile. The metallic sound of few silver coins banged against the counter and then he was gone. The saloon's door moving slightly on the hinge the only proof of his presence here in the first place.

Shane furrowed one eyebrow, but he didn't have any time to wonder about the strange, mysterious man with a dark and somehow unnaturally attractive aura, he rode up his sleeves and got to work. He still had some preparation to do.

 

...

 

Soon the Saloon filled up with excited voices, the clutter of the glass against the wooden tables and the heat of human bodies. The sticky smell of sweat faded in the thick smoke of cigars and heavy aroma of whisky that englobed everything in the pub. Shane was busy enough not to notice the figure vested in black in seated the corner of the Saloon. Until, young Todd, the boy that helped him with the Saloon when it got especially busy, pointed out to Shane the stranger shedding an _intimidating aura_. Shane immediately recognized him as the mysterious customer from this afternoon. Intrigued he walked up to the table the man occupied.

"Anything you need?" he said pointing at the empty glass in front of the man. The stranger looked up at him slowly and just smirked smugly. Shane took it as a yes and took the glass from the table. He was back a few moments later with the glass freshly refilled. He put it on the table, then leaned a bit to look the man straight in the eyes.

"On the house" he said defiantly. The man chuckled, but nodded lightly and took a sip. Shane was about to walk away and simply return back to work when he felt a rough hand wrapping around his wrist.

He turned back hastily just to sink in the intense stare of the man's dark eyes.

Shane swallowed loudly. The man couldn't have heard it under the noises of the gin-mill, but the way his smirk widened into a content smile showed he _knew._

 

_..._

 

Later this evening when Dirty Shane was being slammed against the wall, strong hands keeping him in place while a pair of hot lips hungrily searched his own, he's long forgotten the previous pride. Empty local, bathed in darkness quickly filled with haste gasps heavy breaths and his own desperate moans. Rough hands found the way to the delicate skin of his belly, then descended to his hipbones. His own palm drowned in the black hair of the man smiling at him smugly. Shane's body shuddered against his will. The man pushed out a harsh chuckle before his mouth landed below Dirty Shane's jawline. The fresh stubble brushing the skin on his neck and the line of wet kisses had him lean his head back against the wall, while a soft moan left his parted lips. The man nibbled at the delicate skin there. Shane's fingers run through the black messy silk of the hair, then they slipped out of them in favour of gripping at man's shoulders.  
  
The leg between his thighs pressed harder, directly against his groin, still not quite hard enough, painfully teasing. It moved back soon enough though and the man chuckled lightly as Shane desperately chased it with his hips, in the futile search of friction. The low vibrations of man's laugh spread from where his mouth was pressed against Shane's collarbone. He pulled away earning another frustrated groan from Shane's wet, red lips. Although Shane's vision was blurry with arousal he could make out the smug smile on man's face. The same kind of that had him shiver in anticipation this every afternoon. Shane felt electrified, his body trembled on its own. Man's smile shifted from smug to content and approving. He let go of one of Shane's hips and brought his hand up to taller's face, his thumb gently stroking his cheek.

"You're such a sweet when you want to" he said quietly. His tone something in between mocking and fond. Something akin pride bubbled in Dirty Shane's chest. That was new. Anyway, he shook off the feeling and laughed at the statement.

"You're such a gentleman when you want to" he joked, his own voice breathy and ragged.

"What's the name?" the man started amused.

"Isn't it a little late for that?" Shane was aiming for cocky, but it turned out weak, desperation and flutter evident in his tone. He quirked one brow.

"It's Shane" he spurted out to his own amazement.

"Ricky. Ricky Goldsworth" man winked at him. Then he brought Shane down for a deep, lazy kiss.

With each second it became more and more heated, finally regaining initial hastiness and hunger. The man's – Ricky's hands wrapped firmly around Shane's waist pulling him in, closer, then off the wall. They turned around, lips never parting, bodies clasped together. And Shane was being slammed back again. This time his lower back hit the edge of the counter. They continued to savour each other's mouth as Ricky's grip on Shane's hips tightened and Shane was pulled up to the top of the counter. He let out a breathy gasp at the motion. Ricky's mouth found his neck again, hands slipped down to his belt. He dragged his fingers against the tissue on the front of Shane's pants before finally undoing the said belt. Dirty Shane grabbed Ricky's shirt with his both hands in a forceful grip, stopping for a while before his long fingers started to work it open. He concentrated on getting the buttons out of their holes, one after another, meticulously, until he felt warm skin of Ricky's palm directly on his dick. Another grabbing at his now bare ass. A moan slipped through his wrecked throat.

"Gorgeous" groaned Ricky, right into his ear. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Shane's twitching cock and gave it a smooth slow stroke as if to try out the waters. Shane pushed another needy strangled sound. Ricky rubbed his thumb on Shane's sensitive head, which made the latter shudder, shamelessly pliant under the touch. Shane took Ricky's face in his palms and sunk into his warm, soft lips, burying another of his moans in the kiss. Meanwhile the other began to rhythmically slide his hand up and down his shaft. Ricky's other hand went to fondle at the slit between his buttcheeks. Shane leaned into the touch, arching his back. His hands rolled in fists clenched around the soft material of Ricky's shirt. His breath quick and shattered as he was looking straight into Ricky's eyes, with his pupils wide, irises dark with want.

"Beautiful" Ricky whispered, a hint of adoration in his voice, as he continued to stroke on Shane's erection. As an answer, Shane wrapped his legs around the shorter man's waist. He was moaning and whimpering desperately, while chasing the climax, then spilling over Ricky's fist and his own clothes.

Ricky tore away just to smear Shane's some over his fingers, and then he was slipping them inside of Shane. The stretch, feeling of fingers pushing on his entrance, shocked Shane who was still dealing with the afterglow of his orgasm. He gasped then tightened his grip on Ricky's shoulders.

"You like hearing how perfect you are, don't you?" Ricky's voice was lusciously rasp and Shane had to withhold the urge to shiver like a delicate flower on the wind. Ricky took the silence that followed as a yes.

"Good." he praised. Shane dug his fingers in the firm muscles of his hands, groaning. And Ricky was adding another finger. There were three of them, rhythmically moving inside Shane, occasionally reaching just a tad deeper, pressing right against his prostate. The motion was starting to drive him crazy, and he was already on the edge of begging for more when Ricky whispered a low rumble.

"So sweet. So patient for me." Suddenly Shane found himself willing to wait a bit more.

"Can you bear with it for just a little while longer?" Shane nodded as an answer, but when he opened his eyes and saw Ricky looking at him awaiting he mumbled a weak "Yes". _Please_ left unspoken.

Ricky smiled content and with his free hand tilted Dirty Shane's head to the back, for a better access to his neck. He sunk in the pale skin just under Shane's jawline. Then tracing his path with hungry, messy kisses he went all the way down to bartender's abdomen. His fingers never stopping, only trusting inside Shane with the same unbending consistency. He nibbled at the soft flesh above the belly, before retiring. He took all of Shane's figure, all wanting and pliant underneath him, in.

"So perfect" he said. Then hearing Shane moan approvingly he smiled. Not like before smugly, or out of pride. Now his lips stretched in a sweet genuine grin, matching the fon look in his eyes. He spiled his thingers out of Shane, who whined dolefully at the sudden emptiness. His hole clenched around nothing. However, soon enough he was being pulled at the brink of the counter by a pair of strong hands. Shane rolled his hips, bringing his knees up to his chest. He let go of Ricky's shoulders and spread his buttcheeks exposing his gaping hole. Ryan's bare dick was now prodding gently at his entrance. The touch barely enough to do to Shane anything but to tease him. Somehow he managed to bite back the desire to roll his hips forward.

A puny "Please" escaped his mouth which caused Ricky's smug smirk to return.

"Slow down my beautiful" he said amused.

First, he pressed a teasingly sluggish kiss to Shane's parted lips. Then as he deepened the kiss slipping his slick tongue into the heat of taller man's mouth, he slowly began to sink inside of Shane, stretching his hole with the thickness of his swollen cock. The languid motion made them both men groaned into each other's mouth.

The relief washed of over Shane as Ricky's whole length finally sunk inside him. Ricky kissed his temple then begun to move. At first slowly, then picking up a harsher, faster peace. With each thrust, Shane's oversensitive dick became more and more swollen. His inside clenched around Ricky's pulsing erection. He lost himself in all the contradictory sensations. The gentle heat of Ricky moth on his collarbone, the tight, bruising grip on his hips, the slick toughness filling him up, the sweet numbness building up in his stomach. Washing over him until he couldn't tell anymore if he was in hell or in heaven. Ricky muffled a grunt into the base of Shane's neck and then he was coming, spilling inside of Shane, filling him up with the sticky, warm liquid. And then Shane was cumming too, sobbing, clenching desperately around Ricky, milking him down.

 

...

 

For a short moment, their panting was the only thing filling up the silence of the old Saloon. Shane looked down meeting Ryan's gaze. All of the dark, glinting arousals from little guy's eyes was gone, making room for something fond and sweet. Shane's lips stretched in a soft smile, that he knew was a mirror image of Ryan's. They were still panting, dealing with the afterglow. God, Ryan looked god like this, sweaty and smiling.

 

„What got into you?” he asked finally, still breathing heavy.

 

„I dunno...” Ryan said, squinting as if taking a moment to give it a thought. „The same that got into you, I guess” he smirked smugly, but his hands slid from Shane's hips to his waist and gave it a little reassuring squeeze.

 

„Good point” said Shane biting down on his bottom lip.

 

A moment of silence fell upon them and it was comfortable, it was soothing, it was easy. Ryan ran one of his hands through the mess of Shane's hair then tugged lightly at the short hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. They kissed tender and mild, without any hurry. Shane's arms were propped loosely on Ryan's shoulders, Ryan's fingers tickling the soft skin on Shane's waist. When they finally break Ryan cups Shane's face with both of his hands and touches their foreheads together. Shane laughs airy.

 

„We should clean up and get outta here before Devon skins us alive,” remarked Ryan, but he didn't make any move in order to untangle their pliant, sex-warmed bodies.

 

„Right” agreed Shane absent-mindedly, rubbing at the back of Ryan's neck.

 

Another moment of silence and general laziness filled up space between them. After a while Ryan burst out in a laugh, Shane joining him right away. They laughed at the top of their lungs. Then finally Ryan doubled up to gather Shane's clothes from the floor then handed them to the latter. They dressed up quickly, wiping off some of the cum with a towel Ryan hopefully was thoughtful enough to bring with him.

 

When all of the cleanings they could possibly do minding their limited resources was done Ryan took Shane's hand entwining their fingers then beamed at him a bright, content smile.

 

„Let's go, big guy,” he said softly as they were heading to the door.

 

 

 

 


End file.
